PS I Love You
by Creative Touch
Summary: One letter... from Fred to Hermione. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Wow! This is a mighty sandbox in JK's backyard.

**Summery: **One letter… from Fred to Hermione. Oneshot

**A/N: **_Just something that came to me when my friends asked if I wanted to see the movie _P.S. I Love You. _And I figured it had Fred and Hermione written all over it so I wrote it. Ignore the fact I still haven't seen the movie.

* * *

_

**X**----**X**----**X**

**P.S. I Love You**

**X**----**X**----**X**

"… and Mr. Fredrick Gideon Weasley also wishes that the contents of his vault in Gringotts, is equally shared between his brothers, William, Charles, George and Ronald, his sister Ginerva and his parents Molly and Arthur," Kingsley stated, reading off a long scroll of parchment that was Fred's will. They had all sat in silence, listening intently to what items of Fred's that they would soon own but will give them no comfort in their time of grief. Kingsley peered over to where Hermione was sitting, who wore a face that was as pale and as tear-stained as the others.

"Fred also leaves behind a small amount of his money to Miss Hermione Jean Granger," Kingsley continued. Everyone turned towards Hermione, a little startled at the news. "And this letter." Kingsley dug deep into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a cream envelope. He handed the letter to Hermione who took it with trembling fingers. The others stared at her as she traced the lettering of her name with her finger. "Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere else to be," said Kingsley. Everyone gave him a small wave or murmured a "goodbye" before he left the Burrow to apparate.

They all sat in silence for a while. The sensation that Fred Weasley was dead had not quite finished sinking in yet. It had been a rough 30 days before Kingsley finished with his will and no one was really that fond of hearing about it. No one moved, but listened to the chirping crickets outside or the quiet sobbing of Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was still fingering her name on the thin envelope. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch as she pondered on the contents within.

"Well?" Ginny spoke, almost too afraid to break the silence.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"What does the letter say?" she gave a little nod towards Hermione. Hermione bit her bottom lip but did not make any attempt to open the envelope. "Well?"

"I-I don't know," she admitted truthfully.

"Well open it," Ginny urged.

"I… I d-don't know if I want to," Hermione muttered quietly, fighting back the tears that had returned to her eyes.

"Don't want to!? How could you not!?"

"Ginny-" Harry warned, only to have her put her hand up to silence him.

"No Harry! Hermione was the only one who got a letter; something actually meaningful from Fred. Who wants possessions or gold when they are no comfort to us?" Tears were now falling freely from Ginny's eyes.

"I didn't ask for this, Ginny," said Hermione.

"Ginny, calm down. This is the way Fred wanted it – just leave it at that," Harry coaxed his girlfriend.

"No!" Ginny cried. "He was my _brother_, Harry. In what way can we get over his death? She will never have any of the pain that we will feel, she will never really get to know Fred, she hardly got along with him-"

"You don't know anything!" Hermione snapped.

"I know that Fred was my brother and he cared for me. And what was he to you? He was hardly a friend to you-"

"ENOUGH!" George was now on his feet, glaring at the two females in front of him. No one moved for the longest amount of time before George spoke, "what's done is done. As Harry said, this is the way Fred wanted. Fred is _dead_. And do you think he would want people angrily squabbling over his death?" Silence. "Ginny, for Merlin's sake, leave Hermione alone…"

"Not until she reads the god damn letter!" Ginny grabbed the envelope from Hermione but Hermione held a firm grip on it. Both women pulled at the parchment, letting a ripping sound occur.

"That does it!" George snatched the letter from them with surprising ease. "You two sicken me." George stormed out of the sitting room and a slamming of a door echoed in the silence he left behind. Ginny gave Hermione a dirty glare before running up to her room, with Harry at her heels. Everyone's eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid any eye contact with Hermione. After another hour or so, slowly people began to evacuate the room and in the end it was only Ron and Hermione left.

Hermione broke down into large, heavy sobs as soon as she heard Percy shut the front door. Ron quickly came over and enveloped Hermione into a hug, whispering words of comfort in her ear as he stroked her hair. "Shh… it's ok," he whispered as he kissed her temple.

"No Ron, it's not ok. Ginny pretty much hates me now," Hermione sobbed into his chest.

"Ginny is just being Ginny. Temperamental and all. She'll get over it, you'll see"

"All this over a stupid letter" Ron stopped running his fingers through her hair. Hermione noticed the change immediately and looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"Why didn't you read the letter? It's just a letter"

"Oh Merlin, not you too," she threw his arms off her.

"Well… it was. And Ginny is right, he was _our_ brother. I mean what would he want with-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Hermione hissed. "The letter was addressed to me not "me and the whole Weasley family"."

"But you guys didn't have a relationship. You were barely close enough to be called friends," Ron retorted.

"What relationship I have with other people is no one's, but mine, concern. It was a private letter! What it says shouldn't be anyone's concern but my own!" Hermione threw a cushion at him as she disappeared up the stairs.

**X---X---X**

Hermione had waited until she was positive that Ginny was fast asleep before crawling into her bed. She was still angry at the youngest two of the Weasley family for trying to interfere with what she and Fred had. But she couldn't really blame them, after all no one really knew that they had anything that didn't involve pranks and threats.

Hermione lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to see past it, past the sky into heaven itself. Was Fred watching over her? Would he have watched the arguments that were sprawled over his death? Hermione let the tears that she fought back, finally come out. She muffled her cries with her pillow to stop Ginny from stirring in her sleep. She missed Fred so much, more now than ever. She should have made the last time they talked more meaningful, more special. But she didn't.

Would anyone, besides George, believe that the normally bickering two were in love? And the two were not Ron and Hermione? Of course not. Not with the constant pranks and threats of writing letters to mothers, at least. But yet there it was, true love like Hermione had never imagined. Why had it been him that died? Why not her as well? It had taken them ages to get together, and then they had to keep it away from prying eyes and now they were separated through fate. Damn fate.

Maybe all of this had been a sign that they were not meant to be. But the emotions they had shared were not ordinary feelings and it had felt so right when they were together. How could something that feel so right be so hard to keep? Hermione frowned at the last time she talked to him properly…

_- Flashback -_

_Hermione crept out of Ron and __Harry's room after a small chat with the both of them about the possessions that they inherited from Dumbledore. She carefully shut the door behind her and slowly tip-toed her way back down to Ginny's room. A soft voice from behind her caused her to stop in her tracks._

"_There you are!" Fred breathed. "I figured you'd be with my brother."_

"_Oh my god… Fred! You scared me half to death. I thought it was your mother that I heard. Don't sneak up on me like that!" Hermione warned._

_Fred smiled. "Nope, that was me. I went down to Ginny's room and seeing as you weren't there, I thought you would be with Ron. May I ask what you were doing in there?"_

"_No you may not. It's none of your business," she stuck her tongue out at him._

"_When I see my girlfriend sneaking out of my younger brother's room, I think it makes it my business," his arms were now snaking around her waist. "If I kiss you, will you tell me?" But before Hermione could answer, Fred pressed his lips against hers. Once they broke apart, Hermione glared at him._

"_Unfair advantage. You're bribing me with kisses," she said._

"_How is that unfair? We both get what we want," Fred whispered before kissing her again. "C'mon, George has snuck out to go see Katie, let's go back to my room." _

_Hermione was a bit hesitant before saying "Alright". She let Fred guide her upstairs to his and George's room. Once inside she wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and kissed him deeply. He lifted her up and carried her to his bed where they both fell. _

"_Now who's being unfair?" Fred mumbled in between kisses. "I know what you're doing. You are trying to stop me from asking questions." _

"_So what if I am? Can you honestly tell me you're not enjoying this?" Hermione smiled, lifting her head up to kiss him again, only to have her lips meet his finger. _

"_Why don't you want me to know?"_

"_Because Fred… it's just too complicated."_

"_And what is that supposed to mean? That I'm some sort of air-head?"_

"_No! I-"_

"_That you don't trust me?"_

"_Fred, that's-"_

"_That you don't think I could handle it?" Hermione stayed silent, but this was enough proof for Fred to know that he was right. "You don't think I could handle it," he breathed._

"_Please Fred," she pleaded. "Don't make me say more than I should."_

"_Tell me, Hermione. What is it that you are doing?" Hermione stared at him for a while before sucking in her breath. She began to tell him about how she was expecting that the three were leaving soon and how she was packing their stuff constantly; how she was going with Harry to kill Voldemort; how she didn't know if she was coming back…_

"_What do you mean you're not coming back?" Fred whispered._

"_I don't know. Anything could happen." Fred curled his hand into a fist. _

"_Don't go. I won't let you. If you're going to be in any danger then I don't want you to go."_

"_That's sweet of you," Hermione muttered, taking his fist and smoothing it out with her hands. "But I have to do this. Please understand," But he didn't. Fred didn't understand why should would risk her life when she could stay with him and be safe. Fred cupped her face and kissed her._

"_Don't leave me anytime soon."_

"_I can't make that promise. We probably will leave tomorrow night or the next day. Harry wants to get this done as soon as possible." Fred moved his hands down her body to her waist. _

"_Then make me remember you," he mumbled. He began to kiss her neck, his hands slowly making their way up under her singlet top._

"_What are you doing?" Hermione gasped._

_Fred frowned at her. "Don't you love me?"_

"_I do, Fred. But I can't do this." She pushed his hands down and leapt off the bed. "No matter what happens, we won't forget each other. And I will love you till the very end," she whispered, her back facing him. She left the room before Fred could stop her but she swore she heard a sob before returning to her own bed. _

_- End Flashback -_

That night seemed to be a million years ago. But she wished she let him. She wanted to know what would have happened if she had let him. But she doubted that even that could have stopped him from dying. She heard footsteps as someone was coming upstairs, stopping outside the room. She heard them turn the doorhandle and enter.

Hermione quickly shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep as the stranger approached her. She could feel whoever it was standing above her. They lifted up her pillow carefully, trying hard not to wake her and then let her head slowly back down. She listened as the person left the room and shut the door behind them. She snapped her eyes opened and sat straight up. Hermione lifted her pillow to discover the letter. Fred's letter.

She picked it up and held it with both hands. It had no sign of tampering except for the rip that she and Ginny had made. Ginny grunted in her sleep, making her presence unforgotten. Hermione wanted to read it but was afraid what would happen if Ginny awoke whilst she was reading. She slowly and quietly got off her camp bed and headed downstairs, careful not to step on particularly creaky steps. She saw a figure at the front door and instantly hid in the shadows. She didn't dare to breathe as she waited for the person to leave.

"I know you're there Hermione," a soft voice said out loud. Hermione let out the breath that she was holding in.

"George?" she came out into the small light that came from the moon. "Was that you that put this under my pillow?" she held up the cream envelope.

"Yeah," George said, turning around to see her. "I figured that you would want it back."

"Thank you," she whispered, putting the envelope to her chest. "Did you read it?"

"No. Fred would kill me in the afterlife if I did," he smiled. "The letter is rightfully yours. Who am I to question my brother's intentions?" Hermione smiled, much to the protest of the muscles in her mouth.

"Thank you, George." She walked to him and engulfed him in a hug. "This really does mean a lot to me." Hermione could feel tears fall into her hair. She let go to see that George was trying his best to stop the flow of tears. "You're his brother: he loved you no matter what."

"And he loved you… as he one said to me "till the very end" George quickly wiped his tears away as Hermione could feel a wall of water build up behind her eyes.

"You shouldn't be ashamed to cry, George."

"And neither should you," he said pointing at a tear that had escaped her eye. Hermione smiled shyly as she wiped the stray tear away. "Look after yourself"

"You too," she replied with a nod. George left the Burrow as quietly as he had entered it. Hermione followed him, collapsing on the front step as soon as she heard the _crack_ of him apparating. Hermione didn't cry as she carefully opened the cream envelope in her hand. She was frightened of what it might say.

One piece of parchment was inside. Hermione bit her lip as she flipped the folded paper open to read the writing in red ink:

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_If you are reading this, then I guess I am dead. If I'm not, then put this letter back where you found it and read it after I have left this world!_

Hermione smiled. Only Fred would joke about his death after he had died.

_Merlin, I miss you so much. I __can't get you out of my mind. Your hair, your eyes, your laugh, the way your mouth curves into a small smile when you sleep… everything about you is just perfect. I would never want you any other way. For years I've had a crush on you and here we are, finally together but unfortunately apart. _

_Oh my little Pulchritudinous _(Hermione smiled at his little pet name for her) _just know that if I got the chance, I would have asked you out ages ago. I would scream out my feelings for you for the whole world to hear. And I would ask you to marry me when this crazy war is over…__  
__  
And if you're ever wondering what "Pulchritudinous" means… it means beautiful, divine, gorgeous, stunning… everything that I see you as. _

_I bet __you're taking my death hard. After all, it's me. Don't wallow away… LIVE! Go out there and show the world who you really are inside. You're not the bushy, smart-alic, know-it-all that everyone thinks you are – you are so much more! You're smart – no _brilliant ­-, _beautiful, amazing, talented, generous and a hell of a witch._

_Don't__ cry for me, Hermione. Don't waste a second of your life crying over my corpse (and what a handsome one it is!), it's just not worth it. I would die another million deaths if you never lived your life because of me, and I think both you and I would prefer if I didn't die that many times. _

_Go find someone who will look after you and will love you the same way I did. Allow yourself to fall in love again after me, because I wouldn't be able to live with myself in the afterlife if you never loved again. _

_Hermione, if only words could express what __I'm saying here. I don't want you to get the wrong impression or make me sound too cliché. So I send this letter with a kiss, for every Christmas, Valentine's, anniversary, birthday, New Years and special occasions that you now must spend without me. But I'll always be with you… haunting you from the grave. Ha!_

_Forever yours,  
__Fred_

Hermione made no attempt to stop the flow of tears that were now cascading down her cheeks. She needed to cry. She traced her lips with her finger, remembering the wonderful feeling of Fred's soft lips upon hers. She loved him so much but he wasn't coming back. Not now, not ever. But Hermione knew she wouldn't ever forget him.

A voice seemed to be riding on the wind. It was gentle and warm and for some reason Hermione seemed to hear the words:

_P.S. I Love You

* * *

_

**A/N: **_OH! Btw, in case you hadn't realised: Percy is not part of the will. It was Fred – like he would have put Percy in his will before the battle!_

_What do you think of this oneshot? Reviews are loved and are inspirational. Yeah: it's an oneshot but hopefully it's one that will get many reviews._

_Lots of Love,  
__Creative Touch_


End file.
